


Jamais deux sans trois

by MissNook



Category: Le Seigneur des Anneaux - Tolkien, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Durincest, Incest, Inceste, Multi, Polygamie, Polygamy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 04:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10297349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNook/pseuds/MissNook
Summary: Kíli et Fíli ne peuvent s'aimer ouvertement. Leur amie et confidente les aime profondément et serait prête à n'importe quoi pour être avec eux. Même à un faux mariage. Mais seront-ils heureux ainsi ?





	

Elle regarda Fíli et Kíli endormis près d'elle et soupira. Elle aurait aimé dire que c'était uniquement un soupir d'aise après la nuit d'amour qu'ils avaient passée mais le fardeau de leur relation continuait de la malmener. Elle les aimait, et rien n'était plus important que leur bonheur, mais elle frémissait à chaque fois qu'elle pensait qu'elle n'était là qu'à cause des convenances. L'homosexualité n'était pas un souci pour leur peuple, mais les relations entre membres de la même famille étaient prohibées. Elle se souvint de leur rencontre, de leur amitié grandissante et avec elle, les doutes. Elle avait vu les regards que se lançaient les deux frères, des regards d'amour et d'envie réfrénés. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu de tel dans leurs yeux quand ils la regardaient.

Et puis un jour, ils s'étaient ouverts à elle. Ils lui avaient dit à quel point ils s'aimaient et alors qu'ils lui parlaient d'amour, elle ne pouvait empêcher une certaine jalousie de poindre. Quant à eux, ils avaient été heureux de trouver une confidente qui ne les avait pas rabroués ou repoussés. Petit à petit les deux frères, séparément, s'étaient rapprochés d'elle. Kíli avait cette manière un peu pataude de la courtiser qui la faisait sourire. Il était plein de bonnes intentions et elle voyait qu'il pensait ce qu'il disait et qu'il avait beaucoup d'affection pour elle. Fíli était protecteur. Il suivait les conventions à la lettre et lui avait offert les cadeaux et les sorties attendues pour un début de relation durable. Elle avait été touchée par toutes ses attentions car cela montrait aussi aux autres nains qu'il était là pour elle et qu'elle comptait pour lui.

Elle le voyait bien, ils l'aimaient. Mais par rapport à la passion dévorante qu'ils ressentaient à l'égard l'un de l'autre, cela semblait tellement secondaire...

Et puis le jour était arrivé où ils l'avaient invitée tous les deux pour une balade en plein air. Ils avaient gravi le petit mont près de leur cité et une fois en haut, ils s'étaient posés là, assis les uns contre les autres à regarder les étoiles et à toucher la roche sous leurs mains. Elle était entre eux deux et elle avait senti une tension qui s'établissait. Fíli s'était finalement éclairci la gorge.

"J'aimerais beaucoup passer ma vie avec toi. Mais je comprendrais que tu veuilles rester avec Kíli. Nous aimerions juste connaître ton choix."

Elle avait senti dans son dos la main de Kíli qui prenait celle de son frère et le tremblement dans leurs souffles alors elle s'était levée, le temps de reprendre contenance et d'empêcher sa voix de trembler. Elle s'était retournée vers eux et les avait regardés avec un sourire.

"Je vous aime tous les deux. Je ne vous aime pas de la même manière, mais je ne pourrais jamais choisir entre vous."

Elle avait vu le hoquet de surprise de Kíli et le froncement de sourcils de Fíli.

"Vous allez me trouver gourmande mais, je voudrais passer toute ma vie près de vous deux. Alors..."

Elle avait sorti deux bracelets de sa poche. Elle les avait fabriqués elle-même à la forge même si c'était un travail qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Ils reflétaient ce qu'elle ressentait pour eux, son amour. Ils étaient différents tout comme ses sentiments étaient différents à l'égard de chacun d'eux. Celui pour Kíli était sur un design peu conventionnel, plein d'entrelacs et de petites gemmes serties discrètes. Celui pour Fíli était dans un design plus carré et conventionnel mais avec des nuances dans le métal et un effet moiré. Elle s'était assise près d'eux et avait attiré la main gauche de Kíli et la main droite de Fíli à elle. Elle avait déposé un baiser sur chacune d'elles puis dans un mouvement habile, elle avait posé les bracelets et les avait refermés sur leurs poignets exactement au même moment.

"Kíli, Fíli, acceptez ce témoignage de ma dévotion et de mon amour. Je suis à vous si vous le voulez."

Les deux frères s'étaient regardés et avaient souri. Puis ils l'avaient attirée à eux et l'avaient embrassée, chacun sur une joue. Le bonheur dans leurs yeux avait comblé la naine ! Elle ne regretterait jamais de s'être unie avec eux !

La mariage avait été fait en grande pompe. La polygamie était peu habituelle mais pas récriée. Le fait qu'elle ait choisi les deux frères comme maris sembla logique à beaucoup d'autres nains. Après tout, Fíli et Kíli étaient connus pour se compléter l'un l'autre, alors quoi de mieux comme maris que ces deux moitiés.

Alors qu'ils rejoignaient leur chambre pour la nuit, elle avait senti la tension monter. Elle ne savait comment agir avec eux deux dans un même lit. Elle avait un peu peur d'être mise de côté, qu'ils se laissent dévorer par leur passion en l'oubliant. Elle tremblait quand ils avaient ouvert la porte devant elle. La main protectrice de Fíli s'était posée sur son épaule.

"Nerveuse ?"

Elle avait souri, un peu crispée.

"Oui, un peu."

Kíli lui avait pris la main et l'avait caressée doucement avec son pouce.

"Ne t'en fais pas, nous serons doux."

Il n'avait pas menti.

Elle rougit en repensant à leurs échanges de ce soir-là et des suivants et se redressa dans le lit. Elle avait soif. Elle essaya d'attraper l'eau sans les réveiller mais elle avait le bras trop court. Elle soupira et se glissa sous la couette puis se tortilla jusqu'à atteindre le bas du lit et sortit par là. Elle fit le tour et se servit un grand verre d'eau. Elle avait la gorge irritée d'avoir crier. Deux nains à gérer parfois cela lui semblait trop. Elle avait les hanches encore tremblantes de leurs traitements. Elle sourit en les regardant dormir paisiblement. Soudain Kíli s'agita dans son sommeil et ses bras s'étirèrent, cherchant quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher. Elle frémit en le voyant attraper le bras de son frère et se tortiller jusqu'à être tout contre lui. Dans un mouvement doux, sans se réveiller, Fíli passa son bras autour de l'épaule de son frère et le sécurisa contre lui. Elle rougit légèrement. Ils étaient vraiment mignons comme ça : l'image de l'amour parfait. Elle ne put empêcher une larme de rouler sur sa joue. Ça lui rappelait trop ce jour-là.

C'était la semaine passée. Elle avait dû travailler un peu plus tard que prévu à la taverne pour remplacer sa cousine malade et elle était rentrée, épuisée chez eux. Elle allait monter dans la chambre quand le bruit l'avait stoppée nette. Il y avait des gémissements, le bruit du lit qui craquait. Elle avait gravi les dernières marches tout doucement avec une appréhension grandissante. Elle s'était penchée et avait regardé par la serrure. Kíli était allongée sur le dos sur le lit, les jambes sur les épaules de son frère qui le pénétrait avec ardeur ! Leurs mains étaient entrelacées, leurs corps transpirants, les épaules de Fíli étaient rouges là où son frère l'avait sans doute agrippé ! Elle trouvait cette vision fascinante, excitante, mais aussi transperçante ! Ils étaient tellement passionnés ! C'était injuste qu'elle ne puisse partager cela avec eux, elle qui les aimait tant ! Elle était redescendue, remuant des pensées négatives. Ils savaient qu'elle allait rentrer et pourtant ils s'en fichaient. Avaient-ils si peu d'égard pour ses sentiments ? Ou pensaient-ils que ça ne la dérangerait pas ? Elle se demandait si elle l'aurait accepté s'ils lui en avaient parlé avant. Bien sûr que oui, conclut-elle. Elle voulait qu'ils soient heureux, mais comme maintenant, elle n'aurait pas pu empêcher la douleur et le doute de continuer à envahir son cœur. Elle se sentait mise à part.

Elle reposa le verre et essuya la larme. Elle se sentait mal. Compressée par la jalousie, tiraillée dans ses sentiments ! Que faire ?! Elle enfila rapidement un vêtement et sortit de la chambre, elle n'avait pas envie d'être près d'eux, pas quand il y avait tant de noirceur et de doutes en elle, pas quand elle se sentait l'envie de les séparer pour les avoir rien qu'à elle. Elle se mit à marcher, sans vraiment faire attention à où elle allait. Soudain, une main lui agrippa le bras et elle eut un mouvement de recul.

"Garín ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Tu as l'air malheureuse..."

"Non, non, je réfléchissais c'est tout", dit-elle en essayant de se défaire de son étreinte.

Il serra plus fort.

"Ne mens pas, je te connais bien, tu sais."

"Ah oui ? Eh bien, si tu me connais si bien, tu devrais savoir qu'il n'est pas prudent de me retenir contre mon gré !"

Elle le frappa violemment à la tempe. Garín lâcha son bras et elle s'écarta de lui. Il grogna.

"Ils ne te rendent pas heureuse... Tu as malheureuse, tu aurais dû me choisir MOI !"

Il se jeta sur elle et elle cria quand son dos rencontra le mur avec force ! Mais elle n'allait pas se laisser faire ! Elle lui envoya un coup de poing dans l'estomac et lui frappa le creux du bras pour passer ! Il gronda, se plia légèrement mais fit un bond de côté et la rattrapa avant qu'elle puisse s'enfuir ! Il la fit chuter au sol avec un coup de pied bien placé et se précipita sur elle. Il lui prit le menton avec sa main et força un baiser sur ses lèvres ! Là, elle était vraiment, mais vraiment énervée ! Elle agrippa ses bourses et planta ses ongles au travers du vêtement ! Il eut un cri d'animal blessé. Elle le fit rouler sur le côté, se redressa et se mit à le rouer coups de pieds dans les bras et les jambes pour faire bonne mesure !

"Espèce de crotte de warg ! Gobelinet ! Orcophile !"

Soudain une main lui saisit le bras et elle se retrouva la tête contre un torse poilu qu'elle reconnut immédiatement. Elle leva les yeux vers le visage de Fíli, dur, sans pitié ni pardon qui fixait Garín. Il la serra contre lui avec douceur.

"Kíli !" appela-t-il derrière son épaule.

Kíli fit son apparition, torse nu lui aussi. Apparemment ils étaient partis en hâte.

"Ah, tu l'as trouvée !" s'extasia Kíli avant de voir l'autre nain à terre et l'air assassin de Fíli. Il perdit immédiatement son sourire. "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

Mais Fíli ne répondait pas, il était dans une rage noire ! Il poussa doucement sa femme dans les bras de Kíli et s'avança vers Garín qui était en train de se relever avec difficulté. Il l'attrapa par le col et le souleva au-dessus de lui ! Ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol !

"Comment as-tu osé !?"

Garín sourit de toutes ses dents.

"Je voulais juste la réconforter, c'est pas de ma faute si vous êtes incapables de la satisfaire et que vous la rendez malheureuse !"

Fíli jeta un regard en biais à sa femme et fut surpris de la voir baisser les yeux.

"Et tu t'es dit que toi, tu pouvais la satisfaire ! De force !" gronda-t-il.

Garín perdit son sang froid en sentant les muscles de Fíli se contracter et son corps être soulevé encore plus haut. Il balbutia quelques paroles incompréhensibles. Fíli le trimballa comme un vieux sac jusqu'au centre de la place et le ficela au poteau qui servait normalement aux vendeurs. Il défit son pantalon et le lui descendit sur les chevilles.

"Bonne nuit", dit-il sèchement avant de partir.

Avec ça, tout le monde saurait ce qu'il avait fait.

Kíli attendait un peu plus loin en serrant dans ses bras sa femme qui tremblait. Il avait beau essayer de la réconforter, elle semblait inconsolable. Fíli lui caressa les cheveux sans se départir de son air sévère.

"Il n'est pas fâché", murmura Kíli en voyant l'air encore plus attristé de sa femme. "Mais j'aimerais qu'on en parle, si tu veux bien. Si quelque chose te rend malheureuse, je veux savoir ce que c'est."

Il lui sourit et cela sembla la calmer. Elle hocha la tête. Kíli la ramena vers leur maison en lui soufflant des mots doux et en la câlinant. Fíli restait derrière, un peu raide. Ils arrivèrent à la chambre et Fíli partit à la cuisine préparer un chocolat chaud. Kíli resta avec elle à parler de tout et de rien pour lui changer un peu les idées. Fíli revint et leur tendit à chacun une tasse avant de prendre la sienne. Ils s'assirent tous les trois sur le lit. Elle au milieu et eux deux de chaque côté. Elle sirota un instant le chocolat, la chaleur lui faisait du bien. Les pensées noires revinrent et sa main se mit soudain à trembler. Elle reposa la tasse.

"Je suis désolée", dit-elle. "Je ne voulais pas en parler parce que je me sentais mal à l'aise."

Kíli et Fíli échangèrent un regard triste. Ils ne s'en étaient même pas rendus compte !

"J'ai... Je me sens... Je... Je sais pas comment dire ça !"

Les larmes se mirent à couler sans qu'elle put les en empêcher. Sa langue se délia soudain et le flot de paroles s'écoula en même temps que ses larmes.

"Je suis tellement seule parfois ! Quand je vous vois tous les deux ! Vous avez l'air tellement amoureux, et j'ai l'impression que je suis de trop ! Et quand je vous ai vus faire l'amour en rentrant du travail la semaine dernière, vous étiez tellement passionnés ! Vous êtes jamais comme ça avec moi, alors je suis jalouse ! Et si je suis de trop, je préfère que vous me le disiez tout de suite ! Je ne divorcerai pas ! Je ne veux pas que vous soyez l'un sans l'autre et malheureux mais je vous aime tellement et ça fait mal de me dire que vous ne m'aimez pas tant que ça et je préfère que vous me le disiez de suite si vous préférez être que tous les deux !"

Elle hoqueta et se cacha le visage dans les mains. Fíli et Kíli la regardèrent, estomaqués un instant. Puis Kíli s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

"Je t'aime", dit-il.

"Je sais", balbutia-t-elle. "Mais pas autant que lui..."

"Je ne pense pas que je l'aime plus que toi. Si j'ai l'air plus passionné avec Fíli c'est sûrement juste parce qu'on a dû attendre tellement longtemps avant de pouvoir être ensemble que beaucoup de choses se mélangent. La colère, la frustration, l'amour. Mais j'avoue que là je me sens très frustré que tu aies cru que je ne t'aimais pas vraiment !"

Il lui releva la tête et l'embrassa fougueusement jusqu'à ce qu'elle halète dans ses bras.

"Je t'aime", il répéta. Et cette fois elle vit dans ses yeux la passion qu'elle avait tant espérée !

Fíli l'agrippa soudain et l'attira contre lui. Il avait un regard sérieux et fronçait les sourcils.

"Tu es à nous, ne laisse plus jamais quelqu'un d'autre t'embrasser !" gronda-t-il.

Il lui captura les lèvres et la fit tomber sur le lit en arrière. Elle sentit ses mains qui tirait ses vêtements avec impatience en cherchant sa peau.

"Si je n'avais pas écouté Gréís, ça fait longtemps que..." murmura-t-il, comme pour lui même.

Elle l'écarta un peu d'elle. Les yeux bleus de Fíli brûlaient de passion et de désir. Elle sentit son estomac faire un looping.

"Gréís, ma cousine ?" Il hocha la tête. "Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?"

Fíli grommela sans répondre et s'attaqua à son cou en le mordillant. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise, vite remplacé par des gémissements de plaisir ! Kíli l'avait débarrassée de sa jupe et était en train de lui couvrir les cuisses de baisers tout en caressant son intimité et celle de Fíli qui était au-dessus d'elle. Il sourit en entendant ses petits cris et la regarda.

"Elle nous a dit qu'on devait faire bien attention à toi, que le corps d'une femme est fragile. Alors on a pensé que tu avais dû lui parler. Et on s'est dit qu'on allait être très doux pour ne pas t'épuiser ou te faire mal."

"Mais maintenant que tu nous as dit qu'on pouvait être passionnés !" Fíli termina avec une léchouille dans le cou.

Elle sourit et embrassa Fíli puis attira Kíli vers elle pour en faire autant.

"Je vous aime !"

Ils sourirent puis décidèrent qu'ils avaient été assez patients. Avec un petit clin d’œil pour son frère, Kíli attrapa leur femme et la fit tomber sur lui. Il lui écarta les jambes. Elle se rendit compte qu'il l'avait débarrassée de ses sous-vêtements quand elle ne faisait pas attention ! Kíli avait ouvert son pantalon et son sexe dur était dressé. Il l'amena immédiatement au-dessus de lui et la fit descendre. Elle gémit alors qu'il la pénétrait un peu rapidement.

"Pas de douleur ?" demanda-t-il.

"Non, c'est parfait !"

Il sourit et donna un coup de hanche. Elle poussa un cri et se pencha en prenant appui sur ses bras et commença à bouger sur son homme. Elle sursauta quand des doigts se présentèrent devant son anus. Kíli en profita pour donner des coups de hanches, se délectant de la voir trembler alors que son frère la préparait par derrière. Après quelques minutes intenses, Fíli arracha le reste de son haut, sans égard pour le tissu. Soudain il grommela.

"Ce gros balourd de troll puant !" gronda-t-il.

Kíli lui lança un regard interrogatif avant de comprendre en voyant son frère caresser doucement le dos de leur femme.

"C'est grave ?" demanda-t-il en arrêtant de bouger, soudain inquiet.

"Un gros bleu, mais ça risque de faire mal quelques jours. Est-ce qu'il t'a fait autre chose ?"

"Non... Enfin j'ai peut-être un bleu à la jambe et un au bras."

Ils caressèrent sa peau là où elle leur avait indiqué. Mais Kíli était joueur.

"Je connais le remède parfait contre la douleur ! Le plaisir !"

Il lui agrippa la taille et se mit à bouger de plus en plus vite. Elle poussa des cris de plaisir, alors que Fíli, décidé à ne pas laisser son jeune frère faire tout le travail, pénétrait leur femme de ses doigts. Il sortit son sexe de son pantalon et se présenta à l'entrée. Elle poussa un gémissement grave alors qu'il se pressait contre elle. Kíli arrêta de bouger le temps qu'il s'installe. Il rougit en sentant le sexe de son frère frotter le sien au travers de leur femme.

"Ahhhh... Oui !" cria-t-elle alors que Fíli commençait à bouger.

Elle prit le rythme rapidement et se déhancha sur Kíli tout en profitant des coups puissants de Fíli par derrière ! Ils étaient tous les trois haletants et gémissants.

"Plus fort !"

Fíli l'agrippa sous le ventre et la serra contre son corps, il se mit à bouger les hanches très rapidement pour la pilonner alors que Kíli, avec l'amplitude nouvelle de mouvement, commençait à bouger en elle tout aussi fort ! Les cris de jouissance de leur femme se mêlaient aux leurs alors qu'ils se sentaient arriver à leur limite ! Kíli vint en premier avec un cri grave et il sentit sa femme qui se contractait contre son sexe alors qu'il se déversait en elle. Fíli continua à lui pilonner les fesses alors qu'elle sentait l'orgasme venir. Cette vision retendait Kíli en elle et bientôt elle vint en l'emprisonnant tout à fait. Fíli sentit son sexe malmené par les contractions des muscles de sa femme et par le sexe de son frère qui pulsait contre la paroi ! Il ne put se retenir davantage et s'épancha en grognant. Il resta un instant ainsi puis se laissa tomber sur le côté, le souffle court. Kíli aida leur femme à se redresser et sortit d'elle avant de l'allonger entre eux. Il reposa son bras doucement contre sa cuisse. Fíli caressa tendrement le flanc de sa femme puis le bras de son frère. Elle attrapa soudain l'index de Kíli et le petit doigt de Fíli et s'endormit en les serrant dans sa main. Les deux frères se regardèrent avec un sourire. Enfin, ils étaient ensembles comme ils l'avaient rêvé, liés par leur amour, sans concession.

 


End file.
